


Whiskey on the Rocks

by Squickqueen



Series: Methuselah Collection [10]
Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Snowed In
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Winter, Schnee auf der Straße, Alkohol in rauen Mengen und zwei arbeitslose Schauspieler, die eine klirrendkalte Nacht auf der Rückbank ihres Autos überstehen müssen.
Relationships: Peter Marwood/Withnail
Series: Methuselah Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403902
Kudos: 2





	Whiskey on the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Das Schöne an Fanfiction ist, dass man Charaktere in Situationen schmeißen kann, die sie niemals tun würden. *dem „ich bin nicht homosexuell“ schreienden Marwood einen Socken in den Mund stopft* Beachtet ihn gar nicht weiter XD  
Zum Schluß gibt es wie immer ein dickes, fettes Dankeschön an [Talimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee) fürs Betalesen *_*

_“How can it be so cold in here? It's like Greenland in here. _

_We've got to get some booze. _

_It's the only solution to this intense cold.”_

_~Withnail~_

„Ich glaube es ganz einfach nicht!! Wir haben uns verfahren!“

„Was heißt hier wir?! Sitzt du hinterm Lenkrad oder ich?“

„Jetzt bin ich also wieder Schuld an Allem?!“

„Natürlich! Du fährst diese verdammte Klapperkiste, also hast _du_ dich verfahren.“

„Aber du hast die Karte, Withnail!“

Eine dunkle Augenbraue wanderte in vollendeter Selbstgefälligkeit nach oben.

„Ich habe nie behauptet, daß ich Karten lesen kann. Wo ist der Whiskey?“

In diesem Moment ließ ein lauter Knall die beiden Männer heftig zusammenfahren. Marwood hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, den plötzlich zur Seite ausbrechenden Wagen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Auf dem Beifahrersitz kreischte Withnail und preßte die Whiskeyflasche beschützend an seine Brust, als der Wagen auf der schneeglatten Fahrbahn jeglichen Halt verlor. Schlitternd schoß das altersschwache Gefährt auf die Böschung zu, sauste darüber hinweg und blieb mit rollenden Hinterreifen schließlich im Straßengraben stecken. Die folgende Stille war körperlich spürbar, während die Schneeflocken auch weiterhin vom Himmel tanzten, um sich wie eine weiche Decke auf den gestrandeten Wagen zu legen.

„Na wunderbar! Nichts rührt sich mehr, aber die verfickten Scheibenwischer funktionieren noch! Wir sollten ihnen einen Orden verleihen!“ Die sarkastische Stimme Withnails war nur mehr einen Hauch von hysterischem Kreischen entfernt. Marwood, immer noch das Lenkrad umklammernd, daß die Fingerknöcheln weiß durchschienen, starrte die Scheibenwischer an, die mit gleichmäßigen Schwüngen den dichter werdenden Schnee von der Windschutzscheibe fegten. Langsam wandte er seinen Lockenkopf dem Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz zu.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ wollte er kleinlaut wissen. Er war ganz blaß um die Nase.

„Was fragst du mich so blöd?! Du hast uns in diese scheiß Situation gebracht!“ Nach einem kräftigen Schluck Whiskey fuhr Withnail fort: „Wir stecken mitten in der Pampa fest. Es ist finster, eiskalt und es schneit. Kein Mensch wird uns hier finden. Was meinst du, was wir da machen werden? STERBEN!!“

Ein weiteres Mal war das Schweigen körperlich spürbar.

„Zum Teufel, hör auf das Lenkrad zu erwürgen! Hier.“ Marwood sah eine Whiskeyflasche in sein verengtes Gesichtsfeld wandern. „Trink’ was davon, dann geht’s dir besser.“

Nach einem kräftigen Schluck, der die Lebensgeister des jungen Mannes tatsächlich zurück aufs Schlachtfeld jagte, meinte er: „Sag mal, Withnail, haben wir nicht noch die Decke im Kofferraum?“

„Du meinst dieses löchrige Etwas, das noch von unserem letzten Picknick mit Danny übrig ist?“

„Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran, aber ja, die meine ich. Wenn wir uns damit zudecken, reicht unsere Körperwärme bestimmt aus, die Nacht zu überstehen.“ Scheinbar war der Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz nicht überzeugt.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, du gehst und holst Hilfe“, meinte Withnail statt dessen mit Grabesstimme.

„Bist du verrückt? Hast du mal aus dem Fenster gesehen?!“ Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung wies der braungelockte, junge Mann auf die Windschutzscheibe, durch die nicht mehr wirklich viel zu erkennen war. „Da draußen tobt ein verdammter Schneesturm! Ich wäre nach einer Sekunde nur noch ein Eiszapfen! Nein, nein. Wir warten hier auf Hilfe. Im Auto ist es zwar auch kalt, aber wir sind wenigstens vor dem Wind geschützt und haben eine Decke und unsere Mäntel. Irgendwann muß ja jemand hier vorbeikommen.“

„Ich wußte ja immer schon, daß du ein Idiot bist. Jemand vorbeikommen. Hier?! Mach dich nicht lächerlich!“

„Danke!“ Es machte Marwood rasend, seinen Mitfahrer so tatenlos zu sehen. Das einzige Lebenszeichen von ihm war ein gelegentlicher Schluck aus der Whiskeyflasche, die rasch zur Neige ging. Lag wohl wieder an ihm, den Karren aus dem Dreck zu ziehen. Die momentane Situation trieb Marwood ein zynisches Lächeln auf die Lippen, ehe er grob die Türe aufstieß, um zuallererst eine Ladung Schnee auf seinen Nacken geknallt zu bekommen. Die Bäume über ihm wiegten sich im Wind und schienen sich über das Unglück des armen Menschleins köstlichst zu amüsieren.

Withnails „Mach die verdammte Tür zu, es zieht!“ war in dieser Situation alles andere als hilfreich. Der Wind, der um Marwood herumtanzte und mit seinen Locken spielte, war aber auch eisig! Frierend kroch der junge Mann tiefer in seinen Ledermantel hinein. Auf unsicheren Beinen stapfte er um das malträtierte Auto herum, nur um ewig an der Kofferraumtüre herumzuzerren, bis diese endlich die Freundlichkeit besaß, aufzuspringen. Wie das Innere eines Ofenrohres gähnte ihm der Kofferraum entgegen. Pechschwarz und mindestens ebenso schmutzig. Mit den Händen tastete sich Marwood wie ein Blinder durch die Innereien des alten Wagens, verzog vor Abscheu das Gesicht, wenn seine empfindsamen Finger über schmierige Flecken tasteten, von denen er lieber nicht wissen wollte, was sie waren. Hm, war das Glas? Etwa eine Flasche? Neugierig geworden zog Marwood den Gegenstand so nahe an sein Gesicht, daß er gar nicht anders konnte, als ihn als Flasche zu identifizieren. Ein Flasche randvoll mit Whiskey. Wenn das mal keine positive Entwicklung der Dinge war! Nachdem er noch ein wenig im Kofferraum herumgewühlt hatte, förderte er schließlich die Decke zutage, die mehr Löcher besaß, als ein Schweizerkäse.

Sie würden damit zurechtkommen müssen.

Als er schließlich, zähneklappernd, fluchend und mit steifen Fingern wieder die Vordertüre erreichte, war er über und über mit Schnee bestäubt. Withnail hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, kam aber nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu sagen, weil ihm Marwood kurzerhand die Decke über den Kopf warf.

* * *

„Ist noch Whiskey da?“

Oder jedenfalls glaubte Marwood, daß die genuschelten Worte, die soeben Withnails blauen Lippen entkommen waren, so etwas in der Art bedeuten sollten.

Sie hatten sich auf die Rückbank verzogen, sich eng aneinandergedrängt und unter einer Schicht aus Decke, Tweed- und Ledermantel verkrochen, Withnail die neue Flasche Whiskey in der Hand, die sie beide natürlich in erschreckend kurzer Zeit geleert hatten. Irgendwo zwischen ihren Füßen mußte die andere herumliegen, die Withnail kurzerhand dorthin befördert hatte, nachdem ihm sein Mitfahrer die volle in die Arme gedrückt hatte. Möglich, daß sich dort noch ein, zwei Schlucke des scharfen Alkohols befanden, aber Marwood wagte es in seinem benebelten Zustand nicht, sich auf die Suche nach dem verlorenen Whiskey zu machen, aus Angst, einfach den Boden vollzuspeiben. Withnail neben ihm hielt seine leere Flasche wie einen Schatz an sich gepreßt, starrte die Decke über sich an und murmelte halblaute Verwünschungen, die sich hauptsächlich um die Kälte und Marwoods Unfähigkeit drehten, mit dem Auto auf der Straße zu bleiben. Dann und wann zerrte er unter Flüchen an dem Deckenberg herum, wenn er wieder einmal der irrigen Annahme war, Marwood würde den größten Teil für sich beanspruchen.

„Nein, Withnail, den hast du vor fünf Minuten vernichtet.“ Auch wenn es mehrere Anläufe benötigte, war es eine Meisterleistung von Marwoods Gehirn, trotz des Alkoholgehalts im Blut den Befehl an Lippen und Zunge weiterzugeben. Träge und widerwillig führten sie ihn aus, wenn auch ziemlich schlampig, wie Marwood sich selbst eingestehen mußte.

„Genauso wie die Zigaretten und die Streichhölzer“, fügte er gähnend hinzu. Trotz der unguten Situation, in der sie sich befanden, setzte sich Marwoods angeborener Optimismus ganz von selbst in Gang. Der Unfall hätte weit schlimmer ausgehen können. Keiner von ihnen war verletzt, sie hatten eine einigermaßen wärmende Decke, Whiskey und, was das Wichtigste war, er war nicht alleine. Withnail, in seiner unnachahmlichen Art, war die beste Unterhaltung, die sich Marwood in einer Situation wie dieser wünschen konnte. Auch wenn er dessen Flüche mittlerweile auswendig aufsagen konnte. Marwood gähnte wiederum. Seine Kinnbacken knackten unter der Belastung. Irgendwo hatte er einmal gelesen, daß man quasi sein Todesurteil unterschrieb, wenn man in einer eisigkalten Umgebung einschlief. Der erschreckende Gedanke, zusammen mit Withnail auf der Rückbank eines altersschwachen Karrens zu erfrieren, genügte vollkommen, ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hellwach werden zu lassen. Um sich von der bleiernen Müdigkeit abzulenken, die wie ein Raubtier hinter seinen Augenlidern lauerte, begann er mit unsteten Bewegungen über die beschlagene Scheibe des Autos zu wischen, nur um festzustellen, daß das Fenster komplett verschneit war. Aber man brauchte nicht nach draußen sehen zu können, um zu wissen, daß der Schneesturm in Bälde nicht nachzulassen gedachte. Ja, wenn sich Marwood von seinem Zähneklappern ablenken konnte, schien es ihm beinahe so, als hätte der Wind noch an Kraft zugelegt. Er rüttelte an der Hülle ihres toten Autos, heulte geisterhaft und trieb Eiseskälte durch jede Ritze.

„Man wird uns als Eiszapfen wiederfinden! Wie konnte ich mich auch nur dazu überreden lassen, deine bekiffte Familie zu besuchen? Bei Familienbesuchen kommt doch _nie _etwas Gescheites dabei raus, warum sollte das bei deiner anders sein?! Das nächste Mal fahre ich!“ Wild schwenkte Withnail seine Whiskeyflasche hin und her. Wie üblich kam der alte Säufer sehr viel besser mit dem Alkohol zurecht als sein unbedarfter Wohnungsgenosse. Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus, wenn auch lallend und wild durcheinander purzelnd, was es für Marwood schwierig machte, ihnen zu folgen.

Er blinzelte einmal. Er blinzelte noch einmal. Dann verstand er ihren Sinn.

„Du hast doch gar keinen Führerschein, Withnail“, antwortete er betont langsam.

„Mag sein, Klugscheißer, aber ein Auto so gut in den Straßengraben setzen wie du, das kann ich auch!“

Marwood verzichtete auf eine Antwort und kroch noch ein wenig tiefer unter den wärmenden Deckenberg. Der Whiskey, den er intus hatte, wärmte leider nicht so, wie er gehofft hatte. Stattdessen begann sich die Halluzination in ihm breit zu machen, er würde sich auf einem schwankenden Schiff befinden. Rauf und runter ging es auf den gewaltigen Brechern, Orkanböen pfiffen ihm um die Ohren und darüber lag das unflätige Geschimpfe eines übellaunigen Seemonsters, das bei genauerem Betrachten Withnail verdammt ähnlich sah. Der Gedanke war äußerst erheiternd, auf eine krude Art und Weise.

„Was gibt’s da zu lachen?!“ verlangte das Withnail–Seemonster zu wissen und schwenkte drohend die Whiskeyflasche hin und her. Wiederum ersparte sich der braungelockte Schauspieler die Antwort und zog sich die verrutschte Decke hinauf bis zur Nase. Das beständige Heulen des Sturms draußen, die Wärme des Körpers neben ihm, so schwach sie auch sein mochte, ließen Marwood in einen Zustand der glücklichen Schläfrigkeit treiben. Immer schwieriger wurde es, dem Raubtier Müdigkeit Paroli zu bieten. Er fühlte sich seltsam wohl hier, so abgeschnitten von der grausamen Welt, fast wie in einem sicheren Kokon.

Withnails Hand in seinem Schritt kam dann doch ziemlich überraschend.

Allerdings erreichte die Gewißheit darüber, daß ihm gerade ein anderer Kerl, zwar ziemlich stümperhaft aber doch, zwischen die Beine griff, nur sehr träge sein Gehirn. Und als die Botschaften die Hirnrinde endlich passierten, hatte sich das pure Gefühl von körperlicher Lust und alkoholisierter Gleichgültigkeit längst zu einer Mixtur vermischt, die den jungen Schauspieler den Kopf rücklings auf die Rückenlehne fallen und die Beine weiter auseinanderstellen ließ. In seinem momentanen Zustand war es schwierig einen Gedanken zu fassen, deswegen machte sich Marwood auch gar nicht erst die Mühe, über Withnails überraschendes Verhalten nachzugrübeln (sein eigenes ganz zu schweigen!). Viel lieber überließ er sich ganz den warmen Händen, die trotz ihrer alkoholbedingten Unsicherheit genügend Geschick aufbrachten, Knopf und Reißverschluß zu lösen. Ein leises Seufzen entkam den halbgeöffneten Lippen Marwoods. Unter Decke und Mantel begann ihm langsam heimelig warm zu werden. Nahe konnte er den whiskeygeschwängerten Atem Withnails an seinem Gesicht vorbeistreichen spüren. So nahe, daß er nur den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen brauchte, um-... richtig, ihn zu küssen. Schon seltsam, wie sich der eigene Körper unter dem Einfluß von Alkohol zu etwas entwickelte, über das man nicht mehr wirklich Kontrolle hatte.

Withnails Kuß schmeckte wenig überraschend nach Whiskey und Zigarettenrauch. Von Romantik war nicht viel zu spüren, es war vielmehr das Treffen zweier sehr träger Zungen und doch trieb es Marwood die Hitze in Lenden und Wangen. Längst hatten sich seine Hände tastend ihren Weg unter Withnails Hemd gesucht. Kurzzeitig war es den Knöpfen gelungen, Widerstand zu leisten, aber ein kräftiger Ruck hatte genügt, sie vom altersschwachen Garn zu trennen. Ein schmächtiger Brustkorb, mit hervorstehenden, spitzen Rippen, wölbte sich seinen Händen entgegen.

Wo sich Marwood ab und an doch dazu aufraffen konnte, seinen Körper durch lange Spaziergänge und antialkoholische Lebensmittel einigermaßen in Form zu halten, war Withnail erschreckend abgemagert. In seinem momentanen Zustand aus Verlangen und Rausch war es jedoch nicht verwunderlich, wenn Marwood dem schlechten Gesundheitszustand seines Wohnungsgenossen nur mäßig Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Und als dieser von seinen Lippen abließ und ihm statt dessen dem schlanken Hals entlang bis hinauf zum Ohransatz knabberte und leckte, war es für Marwood ohnehin wieder an der Zeit, sich ganz auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren.

Withnails Atem wurde schneller, abgehackter, als ihm Marwood mit den Fingerspitzen über den Oberkörper strich, auf und ab, nur der Hauch einer Berührung, aber dafür um so sinnlicher. Durch Kälte und Berührung waren seine Brustwarzen längst hart geworden. Empfindliche Wölbungen, die ihm einen Gänsehaut den Rücken hinaufjagten, wann immer Marwood sie mit seinen herrlichen Fingern berührte.

Als ihn Withnail rücklings auf Rückbank drängte, ließ der plötzliche Wandel von einer sitzenden in eine liegende Position das Auto heftiger schlingern als je zuvor. Marwood entkam ein Stöhnen, von dem er selbst nicht genau sagen konnte ob aus Lust, oder aus Übelkeit. Nur peripher bekam er Withnails Bemühungen mit, die widerspenstige Hose nach unten zu zerren, was diesem erst gelingen sollte, nachdem Marwood gnädigerweise einem seiner Stiefel Lebewohl gesagt hatte. Nun hingen seine Beine in einer Art und Weise vom Sitz, beziehungsweise lagen auf der Lehne der Rückbank, die er in jeder anderer Situation als sehr unangenehm empfunden hätte. Davon einmal abgesehen, daß es ziemlich kalt an seinem Allerwertesten vorbei zog, aber da Withnail mittlerweile zwischen seinen Beinen saß und seine Hand in Regionen vorschob, die Marwoods Hüften unter einem überraschten Japsen nach oben zucken ließen, konnte er sich nicht wirklich darüber beklagen. Nach wie vor klammerte sich der hagere Mann an die leere Whiskeyflasche wie an einen Anker, doch nach einigen komplizierten Verdrehungen seiner Gedankengänge dämmerte es Withnail endlich, daß er sich wohl oder übel von ihr oder Marwood trennen mußte, wollte er sich seiner eigenen Hose entledigen. Eine wirklich schwerwiegende Entscheidung, aber schließlich ließ er von Marwoods unteren Regionen ab und begann, ungeschickt am Knopf seiner eigenen Hose herumzunesteln.

Ein empörtes „He!“ ließ ihn aufblicken.

„Schmeiß endlich die verdammte Flasche weg!“ knurrte ein aufgeheizter Marwood, der sich wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt vorkam.

Der innere Kampf mit sich selbst, der daraufhin in Withnail ausbrach, war deutlich zu sehen. Eine Whiskeyflasche wegschmeißen, in der sich noch mindestens zwei Tropfen Alkohol befanden?! Konnte Marwood auch nur erahnen, was er da von ihm verlangte?! Aber schließlich schien der hagere Mann zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen, die beide Parteien glücklich machen konnte.

Nervös krallten sich die Finger des jungen Schauspielers immer wieder in das abgenutzte Leder der Rückenlehne, rutschte seine Handfläche auf der Suche nach Halt über das beschlagene Seitenfenster, entkam ihm ein lustvolles Stöhnen, das ungewohnt laut durch die alkoholbedingte Wattierung seiner Gehörgänge drang, als sich jäh eine warme Feuchtigkeit über sein hartes Glied schob, die nur Withnails Mund sein konnte. Eine Hitze breitete sich in Marwoods Körper aus, die ihn sich in der Enge des altersschwachen Wagens hin und her winden ließ. Seine schmalen Hüften stießen immer wieder nach oben, tiefer hinein in die weiche Wärme aus Zunge und Lippen. Withnail machte seine Sache gut, verdammt gut. Vielleicht, so dachte sich der hinterste Teil von Marwoods unterstem Unterbewußtsein, war der alte Säufer der Meinung, hier am Hals einer besonders guten Weinflasche zu nuckeln und war deshalb so bei der Sache. Aber selbst dieser Teil verabschiedete sich, als Marwood eintauchte in ein berauschtes Meer aus Whiskey und Wollust. Da war nichts mehr, das er hätte fassen können. Minuten dehnten sich in seinem Zeitgefühl aus zu Stunden, die Kälte im Auto veränderte sich zu einer Hitze, die in seiner Vorstellung so nur im Innern eines Vulkans herrschen konnte. Die üblichen bunten Sternchen blühten im Dunkeln hinter seinen Augenlidern auf und erloschen wieder, während sich Withnails auf- und niederbewegender Mund zu etwas wandelte, das jeder Beschreibung trotzte.

Nur das penetrante Schnarchen paßte so überhaupt nicht in die Szene allerhöchster Fleischeslust. Verwirrt öffnete Marwood seine Augen und starrte für einen Moment lang an die Decke. Ja, eindeutig Schnarchen, das aus den unteren Regionen seines Körpers kam. Auch wenn er verzweifelt versuchte, sich das kribbelnde Gefühl der Lust zu erhalten, war es doch schon verschwunden, noch bevor er richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte und ließ nur ein dumpfes Gefühl zurück, wie man es von eingeschlafenen Füßen kennt. Murrend richtete sich der junge Mann auf, spürte einen scharfen Stich im Rücken, griff mit der linken Hand ins Leere und hing so erst einmal zwischen Vordersitz und Rückbank fest. Sein Kopf schwamm dahin. Ihm war unglaublich schlecht, und er befürchtete, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen. Das Schnarchen stammte natürlich von Withnail, der in einer schmerzhaft aussehenden Verrenkung am anderen Ende der Rückbank lag, seinen Kopf auf Marwoods Unterleib gebettet. Wie einem verendeten Tier hing ihm die Zunge seitwärts aus dem Mund, was derart grotesk bis widerlich aussah, daß Marwood ihn augenblicklich von sich runterschubste. Nur langsam tröpfelte die Tatsache in Marwoods dumpfes Gehirn, daß er gerade sehr anregenden Sex mit einem anderen Kerl gehabt hatte, was erschreckend genug war, um ihn rasch seine Hose nach oben zerren und Reißverschluss und Knopf schließen ließ. Dennoch, ein Rest von Enttäuschung blieb zurück. Wenn er hier schon anfing, ihm einen zu blasen, hätte der verfluchte Sack es dann nicht auch ordentlich zu Ende bringen können?! Wirklich, jetzt lag er hier mit schmerzendem Rücken und mit vor Scham brennenden Wangen, daß er Withnail am liebsten eine runtergehauen hätte!

So ganz genau konnte sich Marwood später nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber vielleicht hatte sein Bein tatsächlich die Eigeninitiative ergriffen und Withnail getreten, auf alle Fälle fuhr dieser mit einem verwunderten Grunzen plötzlich in die Höhe, blickte sich mit rotgeränderten Augen orientierungslos um, schmatzte ein paar Mal, ehe er sich in seiner Ecke der Rückbank zusammenrollte, um dort wieder in den Schlaf des gerechten Säufers zurückzukehren. Verwünschungen ausstoßend, die Withnails dreckigem Mundwerk in nichts nachstanden, machte es sich der braungelockte Schauspieler auf der Rückbank so gemütlich wie irgend möglich und hoffte auf einen baldigen Besuch des Sandmännchens, das ihm hoffentlich sämtliche Erinnerungen an diese schreckliche Nacht aus seiner Erinnerung brannte.

Als ihr Auto am nächsten Morgen von einem wuchtigen Abschleppwagen der Polizei aus Schneematsch und Dreck gezogen wurde, war tatsächlich nicht mehr übrig geblieben, als das dumpfe Gefühl, wenige Minuten seines Lebens einfach verloren zu haben. Doch wo Marwood sich zumindest noch an den Unfall erinnern konnte, war selbst dieses Ereignis aus Withnails Gedächtnis entschwunden.

„Unfall? Wer hatte einen Unfall? Ach, _wir_ hatten einen Unfall? Wann hatten wir einen Unfall?“ Danach, und natürlich erst nachdem alle Formalitäten mit den Hütern des Gesetzes geregelt waren, schleppten sie sich gegenseitig nach Hause und von dort in den nächsten Pub.

„Du mußt mehr essen.“

Withnail starrte den kleineren Mann an, als wäre dem soeben ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Ja, wenn du Geld anschaffen gehst und den Kühlschrank auffüllst? Aber was soll die Frage, zum Teufel?!“

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Nur so ein Gedanke.“

Wirklich, manchmal redete der Kleine Müll, sobald er den Mund aufmachte, dachte sich Withnail kopfschüttelnd, während er Marwood zuprostete und sich dann mit größtem Eifer über seinen Cidre hermachte.

„Chin Chin!“

~Fin~


End file.
